Un amor imposible
by Meloo
Summary: ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! Spoilers Hbp. DracoGinny . Dos personas completamente diferentes se enamoraron. ¿Cómo? Nadie sabe. Pero se enamoraron, mirándose. Su amor no iba a ser fácil.
1. Chapter 1

_Holaa!   
Este fic salió de la nada, en un momento de inspiración.  
Los próximos capítulos espero hacerlos mas largos.  
Bueno, espero que les guste!  
Y dejen críticas!_  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Cómo pasó?

Nadie lo sabe.

Simplemente sucedió.  
Si, se enamoró del peor enemigo de su novio y el de ella también.  
Cada vez que ella lo veía. Así. Tan solo, tan frío.

¿Cómo podía una persona ser como un bloque de hierro, sin mostrar emociones y sentimiento alguno?  
Nadie lo sabía. Sólo él.

¿Qué le vio?  
Nadie lo sabía. Sólo ella.  
Ella vio lo que nadie había visto jamás en él.  
Vio a una persona.  
Vio a alguien que siente, alguien que no demuestra emoción alguna, pero sin embargo siente, como todos.

¿Cómo comenzó a amarlo?  
Fácil, como todos.  
Cada vez que lo veía en los pasillos, sentía ganas inmensas que ir a abrazarlo y besarlo como nunca lo había hecho con nadie.  
El deseo que sentía por el jamás lo había sentido.  
Cosas que por su novio no sentía.

¿Sabía ella lo que él sentía?  
No. ¿Recuerdan que era como un bloque de hierro? ¿Qué no mostraba emociones?

¿Y él como se enamoró?  
Siempre la veía con su novio. Tan felices.  
Pero él no lo era. Al contrario, se sentía infeliz.  
Él siempre la veía. Cuando ella no se daba cuenta, él estaba ahí, observándola.  
Al principio, pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco. ¿Cómo se iba a enamorar justo de ella, la novia de su peor enemigo?  
Pero pasó. Sin que nadie, ni él supiera, se enamoró de ella como jamás había amado a nadie.

Se enamoraron.  
Pero sabían que su amor era imposible.  
Él pertenecía a un bando, y ella al contrario.  
Su amor no podía ser aceptado.  
Sin hablar, tan sólo mirándose, se enamoraron completamente del otro.

Y así empezó la historia, mirándose…


	2. Cómo empezó la historia

Capítulo II.

Ginny Weasley se despertó apurada, llegaba tarde y todavía peor, a su clase mas odiada, pociones, que era enseñada por el peor profesor de toda la escuela, Severus Snape.  
Se levantó, se cambió y se fue corriendo. Cuando iba corriendo por las mazmorras, vio a un rubio con ojos grises, Draco Malfoy. Se le quedó viendo, y el la vio.  
Siguió su camino y seguía sintiendo la mirada penetrante del rubio, pensaba que jamás la dejaría de mirar. Finalmente entró al aula de pociones.  
-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por llegar tarde y otros diez por interrumpir la clase así- dijo con una sonrisa burlona- Siéntese, Weasley, si no quiere que le baje más puntos.  
-Si, señor- murmuró.

La clase de pociones pasó normalmente, solo les bajo treinta puntos en total, lo cual era un milagro ya que el profesor acostumbraba a bajar no menos de cincuenta por clase, lo que significaba que ese día se había levantado de buena.  
Al pensar esto, la chica sonrió. ¿Snape de buena¿En que estaba pensando?  
El año pasado el profesor había asesinado al director Albus Dumbledore.  
Sin embargo, muy a su pesar, su novio había descubierto que era inocente esas mismas vacaciones y finalmente fue reincorporado a la escuela como docente y volvió a su ex cargo como profesor de pociones, dejándole el puesto como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a Horace Slughorn, la persona que el año pasado había ocupado el cargo de profesor de pociones.

Al terminar la hora, la chica salió del aula tan pronto como pudo. Al salir de la mazmorra, logró divisar a su hermano junto con sus dos amigos: Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga y su novio, Harry Potter, alias 'El Elegido'  
El año pasado Harry Potter, en el funeral de Dumbledore, había terminado la relación con ella, pero en la boda de su hermano Bill, volvieron, dado que se seguían gustando.

Al llegar junto a ellos, saludó a su hermano y Hermione y besó a Harry. -¿Qué tienen ahora, chicos?-dijo Ginny -Pociones- dijo Ron de mala gana.  
-Yo acabo de tener. Ron, me parece Snape hoy se levantó de buen humor, solamente le bajó treinta puntos a Gryffindor.  
-Bien!-dijo sarcásticamente. Ginny le dirigió una mirada asesina. -¿Y tú que tienes?- le dijo Harry.  
-Nada.  
-Que suerte…Bueno¿nos vamos? Sino llegamos tarde y Snape nos mata.  
-Bien, adiós Ginny!  
-Adiós!

Iba distraída cuando se chocó con alguien.  
-¡Perdón!- dijo ella tapándose los ojos y agarrándose la cabeza.  
-Ten más cuidado, Weasley-dijo la persona con la que se chocó, Malfoy.  
-¿Otra vez tú, Malfoy¿Me estás siguiendo o qué?  
-Por favor... ¿Yo siguiéndote a ti¡Ja! Que buen chiste-Dijo, aunque Ginny seguía pensando que la estaba siguiendo.  
-Si bien, bueno Malfoy, me encantaría seguir charlando contigo pero me tengo que ir a clase- mintió.  
-Si Weasley, si tú vas a clase, a mi me gusta Goyle.  
-Si tú lo dices… No conocía ese lado tuyo.  
-¿Te levantaste graciosa hoy, no?  
-Si. Bueno Malfoy, me…  
-¿Me tienes miedo que te vas?  
-Perdona, pero ¿tú no tienes pociones?  
-Si.  
-¿no deberías ir?  
-No tengo ganas.  
-Me voy.

Y esta vez si se fue, caminando hacia quién sabe donde, dejando a Malfoy solo. Y, por segunda vez en el mismo día, seguía sintiendo la mirada de Draco.  
Se dio vuelta, estaba intrigada. ¿Qué tanto la miraba?  
-¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?-dijo ella fastidiada.  
-¿No te puedo mirar, acaso¿Hay alguna ley que lo prohíbe o algo?  
-Escúchame Malfoy, deja de mirarme, sigue tu camino sin mirarme y yo sigo el mio¿vale?  
-Y si no quiero¿Qué¿Me vas a pegar o algo?  
-No, algo peor… ¿Recuerdas mi hechizo moco-murciélagos que te hice una vez hace dos años, cuando estábamos en la oficina de Umbridge? Por que si no lo recuerdas, te puedo refrescar la memoria, no tengo problema-dijo burlonamente. Y se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor. 


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III.

Traición.

Se sentó y se tapó la cara con las manos. No lo podía creer.  
'Soy una estúpida… el me decía que todo estaba bien, y le creí. Pero me estaba mintiendo, me estaba siendo infiel de una manera increíble… Claro, ella es mucho más hermosa que yo¿no? 'pensaba mientras lloraba sin poder contenerse '¿hace cuanto que se estarán viendo sin que yo lo note?'

-Weasley… ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo una voz que arrastraba palabras. Ginny, sin darse vuelta, se dio cuenta que era Malfoy.  
-¡Nada!-gritó ella- ¡Acaso no puedo llorar?  
-Pero… ¿Por qué lloras? -Por que tengo ganas… ¿qué¿tampoco puedo llorar?  
-Pero ¿cuál es el motivo?  
Ella iba a gritar, pero se dio cuenta que él no tenía la culpa.  
-Harry me fue infiel…-murmuró tan bajo que el casi no la escuchó.  
-¿Qué San Potter te fue infiel?  
-Si…  
-¿Con quién?  
-Parvati Patil -¿Con ella? 0¡Pero si no es ni la mitad de hermosa que tú!

Ginny no supo si sentirse halagada o simplemente, pegarle una bofetada. Optó por no hacer nada.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó?  
-Es así. Yo salía de Transformaciones, cuando vi a una chica y un chico besándose. Seguí mi camino y me di cuenta que era Harry, entonces me escondí detrás de la columna. Cuando se separaron vi a Parvati. Primero no lo podía creer, después salí de donde estaba escondida y lo enfrente. Finalmente me conteo todo. De cómo no me dijo nada para no hacerme daño. Pero eso no me importa, me fue infiel igual, el daño ya lo hizo.

Al terminar, se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Parecía que el rubio estaba procesando lo que le había dicho.

-Es un idiota… podría haber roto contigo desde un principio antes que le remuerda la conciencia. Además ya te dije, sos mucho más hermosa que ella. No te tienes que poner mal o deprimida. Primero, él tiene la culpa. Segundo, no merece tanto la pena. Y tercero, yo soy mucho mas guapo- antes que diga tercero, Ginny por primera vez pensaba que había dejado en ese momento de ser arrogante, pero se equivocó cuando dijo la última frase, antes de poder hablar, él continuó- Cuando el te venga a pedir disculpas o algo, lo que tienes que hacer es hacerte la fuerte, como si no te importase. El no tiene que verte mal, pase lo que pase. -No voy a poder… el sabe que esto me afectó y mucho…  
-Recuerda lo que dije. Hazte la fuerte como si no te importase-dicho esto se fue.

Se secó la cara. Iba a hacer como Draco le había dicho. Fuerte y firme.  
Se levantó y emprendió camino hacia la sala común.  
Cuando llegó lo vio ahí sentado, pensativo, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Ella se quedo parada en la entrada, finalmente él la vio.  
-Ginny, por favor, escúchame- ella asintió. 'Fuerte y firme' repetía en su cabeza- Yo lo siento, fui un estúpido, lo se, pero…  
-Yo tengo la culpa- dijo una voz. Era ella. La culpable de que él le haya sido infiel-yo tuve la culpa. Y la sigo teniendo. Te voy a contar desde el principio… todo comenzó a principio de año, yo lo vi, y sentía que me desmoronaba, que me derretía, seguro que lo sentiste… y un día lo vi caminando, lo agarré, lo abrasé y lo besé. Y así reiteradas veces. Él me dijo que no quería, que el te amaba a ti, pero a mi no me importó, yo quería tenerlo, aunque sea a escondidas. Me parece que yo lo metí en esto, que hoy, cuando viste lo que viste, fue por un impulso, no se si le gustó o no. Pero yo creo que en verdad Harry lo siente, que está arrepentido. En verdad, perdónalo, fue mi culpa-dicho esto se fue, por donde vino, por las escaleras que la llevaban a su cuarto.

Ella se quedó viendo hacia las escaleras, no quería verlo todavía.  
Estaba confundida… ¿qué haría?  
Finalmente, volteó la cabeza.

-Es verdad, así pasó todo-dijo, como si ella no hubiese creído en Parvati.  
-Le creo. Pero no se si te voy a perdonar… esto me abrió los ojos¿sabes? Creo que me confundí, que nunca me gustaste, que fuiste mi amor platónico… no lo sé. Déjamelo pensar-y se fue. 


	4. No se tú

Capítulo IV

No se tú

* * *

Necesitaba irse de la sala común. Si lo tenía frente a ella, no iba a poder pensar.  
'¡Hayy.. Como necesito un consejo de Malfoy ahora!' pensaba. De pronto, se detuvo. ¿Malfoy? pues si, Malfoy. Después de todo, él la escucho cuando nadie lo hizo. El la aconsejó y le dio resultado. ¿Desde cuando él se preocupaba por los demás? Como de costumbre, se chocó con alguien. Y ese alguien, era la persona en la que estaba pensando.

-Malfoy... ¿sabes que cuando pienso en ti, te apareces al lado mío?  
-¿Si? entonces parece que piensas mucho en mi-ella tan solo rodó los ojos- ¿Qué pensabas?  
-En por qué te preocupas tanto por mi.  
-Pues... eres mi amiga¿no? bueno, yo te considero así. Me caes bien, Weasley.  
-Gracias. Pero.. ¿No era que odiabas a mi familia¿No era que no tenías sentimientos?  
-Por favor... ¿qué persona no tiene sentimientos? todos sentimos algo, hasta Voldemort, que siente odio. Que no los demuestre, es otra cosa... Además, yo no odio a tu familia, es solo que... mi padre me enseñó a odiar a los traidores de la sangre. En realidad... nunca sentí odio, sino envidia. Una familia tan grande, tan unida, no se ve todos los días ¿sabes¿Qué importa aquí el dinero o la traición a la sangre, si hay cariño? Es una cosa que mi padre jamás entenderá... por suerte, ahora está en la cárcel.

Ginny se sorprendió.. ¿Malfoy acababa de decir que qué bueno que su papá este en la cárcel? esto la desconcertó.

-Jamás quise ser un mortífago¿sabes? mi padre mi obligó. El día en que Snape asesinó a Dumbledore, yo tenía como misión matar al viejo. Pero yo no podía, yo no era capaz de matarlo. ¿Qué me había echo él? Además... ¿soy tan poco alguien como para servir por toda mi vida a un tipo que te maldice si no le haces caso? No. Yo soy un Malfoy. Y él es un sangre mestiza que se cree mucho al ser poderoso.. Yo no voy a permitir que nadie pase por arriba mío. Y menos él.  
-Vaya, Malfoy. Me sorprendes... si hace unos días te hubiese escuchado decir eso, creería que te volviste loco.  
-Yo también te quiero- dijo sarcásticamente.

Ella bufó.  
Empezó a caminar y le hizo señas para que la siguiera. No era muy conveniente hablar en el medio del pasillo, donde cualquiera podía escucharlos. Llegaron detrás de un árbol, frente al lago. El lugar con mejor vista y más escondido.

-Bueno… ¿Qué pasó con Potter? Y Ginny le contó todo, textualmente, como ocurrieron las cosas.  
-Pero lo que una cosa que me molesta muchísimo es que cuando yo los vi, el le estaba dando el beso, osea que algo siente o sentía por Parvati. Además¿tan poco carácter tiene como para no saber frenar a una persona? con un NO, yo creo que le bastaba, supongo.  
-No se merece que te pongas mal por el.  
-Pero... no me puedo contener- dicho esto, se le empezaron a salir lágrimas de los ojos- me gusta... y mucho.  
-Aunque te guste… No mereces ponerte mal por él-exclamó el rubio.  
-Malfoy… ¿Alguna vez te enamoraste de alguien?

Draco se sorprendió… ¿Si se había enamorado¡Pues claro¿Qué era lo que sentía, sino, por la chica que tenía al lado? Se había enamorado, si… por algo se podía pasar horas mirándola, nunca se cansaba.

-Si.  
Ginny se sorprendió ¿Quién podía ser?-¿Y esa chica te correspondía o te corresponde?  
-No.  
Se sorprendió de vuelta, pensaba que el rubio conseguía a todas las chicas que el quería.  
-Entonces creo que me entiendes. No controlas tus sentimientos, te sientes mal porque esa persona no te corresponde, no sabes que hacer. Yo no puedo parar de llorar.

En ese momento, vino a la mente de la chica una canción muggle que había escuchado hace un tiempo y le gustaba mucho. Creía que era de un tipo que se llamaba Luis Miguel, y la canción decía:

"_No sé tú _

_Pero yo no dejo de pensar _

_Ni un minuto me logro despojar _

_De tus besos, tus abrazos _

_De lo bien que la pasamos la otra vez._

_No sé tú _

_Pero yo quisiera repetir _

_El cansancio que me hiciste sentir _

_Con la noche que me diste _

_Y el momento que con besos construiste..._

_No sé tú _

_Pero yo te he comenzado a extrañar _

_En mi almohada no te dejo de pensar _

_Con las gentes mis amigos y las calles _

_Sin testigos._

_No sé tú _

_Pero yo te busco en cada amanecer _

_Mis deseos no los puedo contener _

_En las noches cuando duermo _

_Sin insomnio yo me enfermo. _

_Me haces falta mucha falta _

_No sé tú..._

_No sé tú _

_Pero yo te busco en cada amanecer _

_Mis deseos no los puedo contener _

_En las noches cuando duermo _

_Sin insomnio yo me enfermo. _

_Me haces falta mucha falta _

_No sé tú..._"

Eso mismo le pasaba con Harry en ese momento.

-Lo mio es diferente… Tú eres una chica, yo un chico. Los chicos no lloramos. Es de maricas.  
-Malfoy, no sabes lo que dices… Acuérdate, 'va a llegar un momento donde te vas a sentir tan mal por la chica de la que estás enamorado, que las lágrimas te van a salir solas'.

Se quedó callado. Puede que la chica tenga razón. No sabía, aún no le había pasado.

-¿Ya le dijiste a la chica que estás enamorado de ella?- Le dio en el clavo.  
-No… ella está enamorado de otro. Nunca se va a fijar en mi.  
-¿Porqué no? Digo… eres muy guapo, todas las chicas caen rendidas ante tus pies. -Si, pero parece ser que ella es la única que no.  
-¿La conozco? -Si.  
-¿Quién es?  
-No te lo puedo decir, lo siento.  
-¡Vaaamos¡Dímelo¡Yo te dije lo de Harry!  
-No puedo, con decirte que la conoces, ya te dije todo.  
-¿Soy amiga de ella¿Me junto con ella?  
-Si.

De pronto… dos chicas… ¡NO!

-¿Es Hermione?  
-¡No! Granger no es.

'¡Oh, no¿Luna¡No!' ¿Desde cuando Draco le decía a Hermione 'Granger' y no sangre sucia?

-¿Luna?-preguntó temerosa.  
-¿Qué¿Lunática Lovengood¡Menos!-gritó. Ginny ya no sabía quien podía ser.  
-Pero¿entonces? Yo no me junto con nadie más.  
-¿Segura?  
-No me digas que es un chico…-definitivamente, ya no pensaba.  
-¿ESTÁS LOCA! Ella rió nerviosamente, se relajó. 'Menos mal'  
-No se de que te ríes!  
-Es que yo no me junto con ninguna chica más.  
-Averígualo por ti misma. Me voy, por que si nos agarran, va a ser tu culpa. Adiós.

Y ella, al verlo marchar, dejándola con la intriga, se fue también al castillo. Definitivamente, iba a averiguar quién le gustaba.

* * *

Holis! jamás, pero jamás en mi vida, se me había ocurrido llegar a poner una cancion de Luis Miguel..

Bueeeeno.. trate de esmerarme en este capítulo.  
Le agradezco a todos los que me leen y critican, en verdad.

Contesto reviews:

**martita-felton: **gracias! me alegro que haya sido el primero en mucho tiempo! y ojala que estos capítulos también te gusten!

**SaraMeliss**: al contraario.. yo actualizo re rápido! igual, ya te sabes toda la historia! jajaja! gracias x leer!

**Rosy**: los problemas recien empiezan como dijiste! sisi.. Ron y Hermi ya van a aparecer, no te preocupes!

Gracias nuevamente por criticar!

Me parece que no me queda nada mas por decir..

Así que me despido!

Un beso a todos!

Chauu!

_Melonn!_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, no quería despertar. Sin embargo, con tal de ver a la pelirroja, haría ese esfuerzo. Se cambió y salió de la habitación y luego de la Sala Común.  
Él, Draco Malfoy, a veces llamado "el príncipe de Slytherin", se había enamorado de una chica.  
Y no cualquier chica, sino Ginebra Weasley. Suspiró. No podía hacer nada. Su corazón podía con su mente.  
Pero ella no le correspondía. Estaba a por Harry Potter, "El Elegido.  
Si su padre se llegara a enterar que estaba atrás de un Weasley, lo mataba, y era capaz.

-¡Draco!-escuchó que alguien gritaba. Se dio vuelta y se encontró con Pansy Parkinson- te estaba buscando.  
-¿Qué quieres ahora?-dijo el con pesadez, le tenía arto persiguiéndole a todas horas por todo lugar.  
-Te estaba buscando, mi amor- ella no era "su amor", su amor era otra chica.  
-¿Para que?  
-¿Cómo para que¡Para ir a almorzar, mi amor!  
-¡Te dije mil veces que no soy tu amor!  
-Drakito¿Qué te pasa hoy¿Te levantaste de mal humor?  
-¿Lo adivinaste o te lo dijeron?

Ella lo miró con sorpresa. Normalmente, no la trata así.  
Lo miró ofendida.

-Muy bien Draco¿Quieres que me vaya?  
-¡Si!  
-Bien, adiós, pero después no me vengas con que quieres estar conmigo.  
-¿Quién dijo que yo iba a querer estar contigo? Lo miró mas ofendida todavía y se fue.

'¡Por fin!' dijo para sí antes que alguien le tocara la espalda. Penando que era Pansy, empezó a gritar.  
-¿Que quieres ahora!  
-Lo siento… yo te iba a saludar-dijo inocentemente la chica. Draco ahí se dio cuenta quien era. Era ella, la pelirroja. Viéndola ahí tan tierna, le agarraron unas ganas increíbles de besarla. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?  
-¡Lo siento! No sabía que eras tú, pensaba que era Pansy.  
-No, está bien, no te preocupes. ¿A qué viene el enfado?  
-A que Parkinson me tiene arto. Siempre diciéndome "mi amor", cuando éste te per-se retractó-cuando éste le pertenece a la chica que me gusta.  
Ginny se sonrojó, hubiera jurado que el rubio iba a decir 'cuando éste te pertenece'. Al notar su color, Draco cambió de tema.  
-Y¿qué tal con Potter?  
-No se… yo quiero que el me demuestre de verdad que está enamorado de mi, sino, no vale la pena –Draco se sonrió- pero me gusta mucho… no sé. Capaz es que era mi amor platónico, y cuando se fijó en mi, me di cuenta que no era mas que platónico, que en verdad no me gustaba. Estoy confundida.

Se quedaron callados unos minutos.  
-Puede ser como dices, que hayas confundido las cosas y también es verdad, debería demostrarte su amor hacia ti.  
-Bueno, cambiando de tema… ¿Quién te gusta?- trató de agarrarlo desprevenido, sin embargo, el rubio no era tonto.  
-¡Te dije que no te lo iba a decir!  
-Si no me lo decís la vas a pagar.  
-A ver¿Qué me harás?  
-Cosquillas-dijo la chica divertida.  
-No te tengo miedo.  
-Ah¿no? Ya verás.  
Y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.  
Por más que el rubio trataba, no podía contener la risa.  
Después de un rato de risa y caídas al suelo, pasó.  
-¡MALFOY¡GINNY¿QUÉ HACEN JUNTOS?  
Fijaron su vista de donde provenía el grito.  
'Oh, no' pensaron los dos.  
-Ron… yo…  
-¡Malfoy¿Qué le hacías a mi hermana, hurón?  
-Wea…-sin embargo no pudo terminar. Había recibido un golpe de Harry, quien estaba al lado de Ron y vio todo. Ginny gritó horrorizada.  
-¡Draco¿Estás bien?  
El chico no contestaba. Se había desmayado.  
-¡Se desmayó! Ayúdenme!  
-Por mí, déjalo-dijeron los dos.  
Se escucharon unos pasos y un grito.  
-¡POR DIOS! Señorita Weasley¿Qué paso?-Era la profesora McGonagall- Hay que llevarlo de inmediato a la enfermería. Y con un hechizo, lo hizo levitar y se fue directo a la enfermería. Antes de seguirla, Ginny les mando una mirada a odio a su hermano y Harry.  
Finalmente, llegaron y la enfermera se ocupó de Draco.  
-Sígame, Weasley-dijo cuando empezó a caminar en dirección a su despacho-Muy bien¿Qué pasó? Y quiero la verdad-exclamó cuando llegaron y tomaban asiento.  
Ginny le contó todo desde que habían empezado a bromear y el chico se había desmayado.  
-Muy bien, dígale a su hermano y Potter que vengan a mi despacho a las nueve. Ahora, vaya a clase.  
-Si, profesora. Adiós.  
Estaba yendo hacia clase, cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía ganas. Igual, la mitad del día ya lo tenía perdido.  
Cuando entró a la Sala Común, estaba sentado Harry mirándola con furia.  
-¿Qué estabas haciendo con Malfoy?  
-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, no te incumbe.  
-No, pero si se trata de Malfoy, si.  
-Es mi amigo¿vale? Le estaba haciendo cosquillas¿Tiene eso algo de malo?-gritó con la cara roja de rabia.  
-¡Si¿Desde cuando eres amiga de Malfoy?  
-Espera, espera… ¿A que viene todo esto?  
-¡A que tiene que ver con Malfoy! Por si no te acuerdas, el es un mortífago, y además iba a matar a Dumbledore¿recuerdas?  
Ella lo miró con dureza.  
-¡Por supuesto que me acuerdo¡Pero parece que tú te olvidaste que el no lo mató, sino Snape¡Además, no conoces toda la historia!  
-¡Con lo que vi, me alcanzó! Y si, ya se que Snape lo mató, yo mismo lo vi. Sino te diste cuenta, se te estaba tirando encima,  
-¡Estúpido! Nos caímos porque yo le empecé a hacer cosquillas.  
Harry se quedó sin palabras. Se había equivocado, juzgó mal lo que vio.  
-Pero… ¿Malfoy?  
-¡Si! Él.

Harry se quedó serió y su cara demostró tristeza. Le dirigió una última mirada a la chica antes de ir a su habitación.  
Cuando entró, cerró la puerta de un golpe. No tenía ganas de ir a clase, y mucho menos, de ver a alguien.  
'Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy… ¿Por qué él? Argg… todo me sale mal¿Y si Malfoy se enamoró de Ginny' ante este pensamiento, Harry se alarmó 'peor… ¿Y si Ginny se enamoró de él? No, no lo creo… digo, hace unos días estábamos todo el tiempo juntos… ¿Qué pasa que si cuando cortamos, Malfoy aprovechó y se hizo amigo, para después enamorarla y quedársela?' en ese momento, alarmado era nada en comparado con lo que estaba Harry. Estaba asustadísimo. 'No, por favor, que otra persona mas no me deje… mis padres, Sirius, Dumbledore y ahora Ginny… no' y sin poder evitarlo, lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, mojando su rostro. Se secó cuando se dio cuenta de esto y se fue a darse un baño, así capaz se tranquilizaría.

Por otro lado, Ginny también se fue a su cuarto, pero en vez de ponerse mal y enojarse, se puso a pensar en todo lo que le había pasado hace unos momentos. Pero no duró mucho así, tenía que ver a Draco. 


	6. Visitando la enfermería

Capítulo VI.

Escuchó un golpe en la puerta. ¿Quién sería¿Quién lo iría a ver? Nadie, seguro había sido su imaginación.

Otro golpe. Ahora seguro que era alguien.  
-Pase-dijo queriendo saber quien es.  
La puerta se abría lentamente… y de pronto…  
-¡BUUU!-dijo fantasmalmente una chica. Draco se asustó. Se tapó los oídos y a la vez, los ojos, por el susto.  
Cuando los abrió, no vio a nadie.  
Miró a los costados y tampoco, nada.  
Miró debajo de la cama y vio a Ginny riéndose con lágrimas en los ojos. Draco frunció el ceño.  
-¿De que te ríes?  
-De ti-trató de decir ella, pues no podía parar de reírse. -¿De mi?  
-Si. De ti y tu cara de susto.  
-¿Para que vienes¿Para reírte de mí?

Ginny se sonrojó.

-No, vine a ver como estabas.  
-Pues, hasta que llegaste, bien, pero como me asustaste, ahora me siento mal.  
La chica sonrió.  
-Lo malo es que me va a quedar marcado el golpe en mi lindo rostro… parece que Potter tiene fuerza, no me voy a poder acercar a ti.  
-No me importa lo que diga Harry, yo voy a seguir siendo tu amiga pase lo que pase, se intervenga quien se intervenga. -Gracias.  
-No tienes porqué disculparte… ahora¿Quieres venganza?  
-Mmm… tentador… ¡espera¿Venganza¿Tú? Eso lo hacemos los Slytherin's.  
-Si… pero una pequeña venganza por el golpe no le hace mal a nadie…  
-¿Por qué fuiste a Gryffindor? Eres pura Slytherin! -Así lo dijo el sombrero… además, es de familia, él gorro eso a penas se posó en mi cabeza, dijo eso, seguro que ni lo pensó-dijo ella riendo de nuevo.  
'Es taaan linda cuando se ríe' pensó mientras él también reía. -Bueno, dalee¿Venganza si o no? Sino mira que la hago solita!  
-No, Gin, déjalo así. -Vaamos¿Qué te cuesta? Siempre lo odiaste!  
-Puede ser, pero el ya lo pagó-ella lo miró confundida- al vernos juntos, el seguro que malinterpretó las cosas, osea que pensó que tú y yo andábamos en algo. A lo que voy es que les subieron los celos a la cabeza.  
-Ahh.. y, bueno, entonces hago yo sola la venganza.  
-Ni se te ocurra, déjalo así. Es más, la única cosa que podrías hacer es darle celos y con eso ya es bastante.  
-Pero…-iba a seguir hablando cuando entró la enfermera. -Señorita Weasley, por favor salga. Si quiere, espere a Malfoy afuera, el saldrá en unos minutos.  
-Bien-dicho esto salió.  
Espero unos minutos y el rubio salió de la enfermería.  
-¿Vamos?- ella asintió-¿Qué te dijo Potter?  
-¿Cómo sabes que me dijo algo?  
-Fácil. Tienes una cara de tristeza total y, conociéndolo, no se iba a quedar con la boca cerrada.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-¿Qué¿No te lo dije? Soy vidente.  
Ella rodó los ojos.  
-Igual¿Por qué tan interesado por lo que dijo Harry?  
-Porque si. Sos mi amiga, después de todo¿no?  
-Si. Bueno... yo entré en la sala común.  
Y le contó todo lo que pasó hasta que fue a la enfermería.  
-Mira…-no llegó a decir cuando se escuchó un histérico '¡DRACO.  
-Hay, Merlín… es Pansy.  
Era ella y venía corriendo. Cuando pudo, se tiró a sus brazos.  
-Oh, Draco… me dijeron que estabas en la enfermería, y cuando fui, me dijeron que te habías ido¿Cómo te sientes?  
-Bien hasta que llegaste.  
-Dices eso porque el golpe que te dio Potter seguro que te afectó-cuando se dio vuelta, vio a Ginny- ¿Qué hace la pobretona Weasley contigo?-Draco iba a explicar, cuando la pelirroja lo interrumpió.  
-Mira, Parkinson, no estoy para tus bromitas. Yo estaba hablando con Draco, así que vete por donde viniste.  
-¿Hablando con Draco? Draco, esto no le va a gustar nada a tu padre- dijo inocentemente, como si le fueran a creer.  
Entonces el rubio reaccionó.  
-Mentira, yo no estaba hablando con la pobretona. Weasley, vete, a mi no me interesas-dijo él dándole una mirada característica en él, fría. Pero Ginny notó que la hacía diciendo "sígueme la corriente.  
-Oh, vamos Drakito… yo te amo¡por favor! Dame una oportunidad.  
'Actúa bien'-No, Ginebra, no me molestes. Yo no te amo.  
-Oh! Entonces me marcharé y me iré a los brazos de mi pretendiente- y se dio vuelta susurrando 'a las diez de la noche, aquí' sin que Pansy la escuchara.  
-Eso, "vete, olvida mi nombre, mi cara y pega la vuelta"  
-¿Qué hacías con Weasley?  
-¿No te diste cuenta? La estaba rechazando,  
-¡Oh! Y seguramente por mi¿no?  
-No Pansy, porque no me gusta. Y tú menos.  
-Bueno, pero igual estamos comprometidos y nos vamos a casar a penas salgamos del colegio. Me vas a terminar amando.  
-¿Segura? Yo no diría eso.  
-Vas a ver como si-murmuró la rubia.  
-Bien, ahora, si me dejas solo, me voy a practicar Quidditch. -Te acompaño, me encanta verte volar.  
-Bueno, como quieras.

Mientras volaba, pensaba. "Pansy casi nos descubre. Mierda, vamos a tener que ser mas disimulados, sino mi padre se enterará y sería capaz de matar a Ginny, y eso jamás me lo perdonaría"  
Finalmente, terminó. A las diez fue al lugar de encuentro.  
Diez y diez no llegaba…  
Diez y veinte no llegaba…  
Once menos diez no llegaba…  
A las once se fue al gran comedor a cenar, capaz la veía ahí.  
Pero tampoco la vio.  
-¡Granger!-dijo cuando pasó por al lado de ella-¿Dónde esta Ginny?  
Ella lo miró sorprendida, jamás le hablaba con esa 'amabilidad'- la última vez que la vi, fue hace media hora en la sala común. Estaba llorando.  
-¿Qué le pasó?  
-Se peleó con Harry.  
-Pero, ella ya se había peleado con el antes…  
-Bueno, pero parece que nuevamente. No creo que quiera salir.  
-Está bien… dile que… dile tan solo que mañana hablamos. Adiós Granger.  
Y se fue dejando a una Hermione sorprendida. 


	7. Cartas

Capítulo VII

Estaba dormido y escuchó un ulular de una lechuza.  
Pensó que era un sueño.  
Escuchó unas patitas apoyándose en el alfeizar de su ventana.  
Su imaginación.  
Golpecitos en su cabeza.  
Se despertó. Por menos ganas que haya tenido.

Al lado de su cabeza se encontraba una lechuza pequeña con una carta en su pata.  
Con pesadez agarró la carta y la lechuza se fue volando feliz de dar la carta a su destinatario.  
La caligrafía se le hacía conocida.

Querido Draco:  
Disculpa por no poder ido hoy. Como me contó Hermione, te dijo que me pelee con Harry. Es verdad.  
Fue muy feo… todo empezó cuando llegue de la sala común. Mi hermano y el me estaban esperando con los brazos cruzados y con el rostro enfadado. No me importó, después de todo, un día se iban a enterar¿no? El tema es que estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia mi habitación, Ron se levanta y me grita. Yo me doy vuelta y lo enfrento.

"Después de todo, si es una Gryffindor"

'No quiero que te acerques mas a Malfoy' dice, yo lo miro son suficiencia '¿Ah, si? Me importa muy poco lo que quieras o no' 'No es lo que quiera, es una orden. Y más vale que te importe. Si no, sufrirás las consecuencias'

"Argg… ¡Cuando agarre a este Weasley, juro que lo mato!

¿Y sabes que es lo peor¡Me dejó con la palabra en la boca! De repente, agarró y subió. Pero claro… todavía estaba Harry, mil veces peor.  
'¿Te gusta Malfoy?' Con eso me morí. Definitivamente. Me dejó sorprendidísima, y es poco. ¿Si me gustas¿Estás loco o qué? Es mi amigo, pensé. Y se lo dije.

"¡Carajo!"

'Ah bueno, como lo fuiste a ver. Además se notaban que era mas que amigos hoy' '¿Ah, si¿Y yo que debería de decir de Hermione y tú? Son algo más que amigos, mejores amigos' 'Lo mío con Hermione es diferente… la conozco hace más tiempo del con el que te conoces con Malfoy' '¿Y como sabes tu¿Sabes, acaso, desde cuando soy amiga de Draco?' 'Si, desde que me viste besando a Parvati'

"¿Y se lo dice en la cara¿Este Potter es o se hace¿No se da cuenta que eso empeora las cosas?"

'Mira tú… pero no, estás equivocado. Desde antes, más de lo que piensas' Creo que esto lo descolocó… se imaginó… ¡se imaginó que YO le era infiel!  
Por Merlín, Draco… fue horrible cuando me lo dijo. Su cara cambió a un odio profundo, nunca lo vi así. Fue terrible cómo me lo dijo…  
'Pues, entonces eres una zorra'

¡Fue horrible! Me podía esperar todo menos eso… cero que se dio cuenta de lo que provocó en mi eso… porque con la cachetada que le pegué, fue más que suficiente.  
Eso seguro que no se lo esperó.  
Lo miré mal y subí a mi habitación.

Y ahí termina.  
Después vino Hermione y le conté todo.  
Fue a cenar, volvió y me contó que te había encontrado.  
Podría haber esperado hasta mañana, pero tenía la necesidad de contártelo hoy.  
Me urgía.  
Draco, se que es tarde, pero ojala que me quieras contestar la carta.  
Sería importante para mí.  
Saludos,

Ginny Weasley.

Tomó pluma, pergamino y tintero.  
Mojó la primera con el tercero y empezó a escribir en el segundo.

Ginny:

Si, te contesto.  
La verdad, es que si no hubiese sido tuya la carta, posiblemente hubiera dejado la carta para mañana y hubiese seguido durmiendo.

¿Así que Potter piensa que le fuiste infiel? Mañana le voy a matar con que lo vea.  
Por primera vez en todo lo que llevo en Hogwarts, agradezco tener pociones con él.  
Voy a propinarle una buena piña a él. Y a tu hermano.

Perdona que sea corta la respuesta, Ginny.  
Es que estuve practicando Quidditch y no dormí nada.  
Mañana hablamos mejor.  
Besos,  
Draco. 


	8. Todo es culpa de Harry

Capítulo VIII Todo es la culpa de Harry.

Se secó las lágrimas.  
Se lavó la cara y se vio en el espejo.  
Tenía los ojos rojos.  
Todo por culpa de Harry.  
El maldito Harry que se vino a meter en su mente y en su corazón y no se lo podía sacar.  
¿Qué le tenía por reprochar Harry?  
Ella NO le fue infiel jamás.

Él si.

Sin embargo ¿él se tiene que enojar?  
No, al contrario.  
Ella lo vio besándose con otra.  
Ella no fue la que se besó con otro chico, que según Potter era Draco Malfoy, en el pedio del pasillo y la vio. Que descaro.  
Y en cima su hermano lo defendía a el.  
Que machistas.

Se terminó de cambiar y salió del baño.  
Por suerte no había nadie en la habitación.  
Salió de ésta y bajó las escaleras.  
Se dirigió al retrato y pasó hacia el pasillo.  
Fue al Gran Comedor a desayunar.

Llegó y vio a Hermione haciéndole señas para sentarse al lado de ella. Le hizo una seña indicando que ya iba y buscó al rubio.  
Lo vio sentado mirándola.  
Fue hacia la mesa de la casa de él.  
Todo el salón la estaba viendo.  
No era común que un Gryffindor, y más una Weasley cuya familia tenía jurada la guerra con los Malfoy, se acerque a la mesa de Slytherin.  
El chico de los ojos grises se levantó.  
Ella se aproximó y lo abrasó.  
Minutos después se separaron.  
Ella le susurró un 'después hablamos' y se fue a la mesa de su casa.

Todo el Gran Comedor en silencio y mirándola caminar le hacía perder los estribos.  
Dirigió una mirada de reproche y todos empezaron a murmurar.  
Feliz de haber logrado eso, se fue a sentar al lado de su mejor amiga.  
Ella era a la única que no le importaba si Draco era amigo de la pelirroja. Después de todo, las amigas están para poyarse en todo¿no?

-¿Cómo te sientes?  
-No sé-la castaña alzó una ceja. 'No sé' no era una respuesta concreta.-Hermione, ponte en mi lugar. No se cómo me siento. Ayer por la noche me sentía peor, pero no me siento bien. No sé como me siento.

Granger se quedó callada. Ginny se sintió feliz, por primera vez tenía razón y Hermione no.  
De pronto alzó la mirada y la fijo en su hermano y Harry.  
Estaban más cerca de lo que esperaba.  
Y su hermano la estaba viendo con sus ojos azules.  
Ella le envió una mirada de odio.

Y el se la devolvió.  
Eso la sobrepasó.

-¿Qué quieres, Ronald?- eso seguro que le dolió al chico. Odiaba que lo llamaran así y más si venía de su hermana.  
-¿No te puedo mirar, Ginebra?- ella sonrió. A ella no le molestaba su nombre, es más le gustaba. No le iba a ganar tan fácil.

Todo el Gran Salón los miraban.  
No era muy común verlos discutir.

-No. Así que déjalo de hacer ya.  
-¿Qué pasa si no lo hago¿Vas a llamar a Malfoy?

Ella se paró, no iba a soportar que insulte a Draco.

-¡No lo metas¡Te lo advierto!

Él hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer sino?

-¡Basta!-Era McGonagall-Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor. Si siguen discutiendo así me temo que voy a restar más. Ginebra, venga conmigo. Ronald, siéntese.

Una última mirada furiosa le dirigió Ginny a Ron y se fue al despacho de la directora.  
-Siéntese. ¿Quiere algo?  
-No, gracias.  
-Bien. Explíqueme que es eso que usted anda de amiga con el señorcito Malfoy.

Ella le contó todo.  
Desde que habían hablado civilizadamente por primera vez hasta momentos antes.

La directora pareció meditarlo.

-Señorita Weasley, le pido que por favor esté atenta. Puede que el no quiera, pero es mortífago. Además, no estamos al cien por ciento seguros que sea inocente. Entiéndame.

-Profesora… yo le voy a hacer caso. Pero entiéndame usted a mí. Él me apoyó muchísimo. Me parecen razones buenas para confiar en el. -Puede ser, pero hay que estar seguros. Ahora vaya a clase. Y esta vez, por favor, no vaya a su sala común. Ah, y otra cosa. Intente no hacer un papelón como hoy en el Gran Comedor¿si?  
-Lo intentaré- dijo la chica con una sonrisa y se fue. 


	9. ¿El fin?

Capítulo IX. 

Cuando terminó de desayunar, fue al Hall del colegio. Ahí estaba ella esperándolo, dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa a todos los que se atrevían a quedársele mirando.  
Él se acercó y ella no se dio cuenta.  
-Ginny-ella pareció asustarse.  
-¡Draco, no me asustes así!  
-Perdón-dijo sinceramente- menudo escándalo te armaste hoy con tu hermano¿eh?  
-Es un idiota. -Eso ya lo sabemos hace mucho-de pronto se fijó en el reloj y vio que era hora de clase- escucha, me tengo que ir a pociones, después hablamos¿vale?  
Ella asintió, lo besó en la mejilla y se fue.

Él se sorprendió, claro, la pelirroja jamás le había besado.  
Suspiró y se fue a clase.

Entró y vio que Snape todavía no había llegado.  
Pasó por al lado del asiento donde estaban Harry y Ron.  
Él ni los miró, no valían la pena.

-¡Eh, Malfoy!  
-¿Qué quieres, Weasley?  
-No quiero que te juntes más con mi hermana¿oíste?  
-Si, no soy sordo, como verás. Pero lamentablemente no voy a hacer lo que me estás pidiendo. Soy amigo de tu hermana como también lo es Granger. Así que, por favor, no me molestes con eso- el pelirrojo lo vio con asombro. ¿Por que se lo estaba diciendo de tan buena manera? Él esperaba que, por lo menos, lo agarrara del cuello y le pegara un puñetazo en la cara, no que le hablara como si no se odiaran.

Draco se dio cuenta de esto y se sonrió.

Pasó la clase y las de más.

Se encontró con Ginny y fueron a pasear por los terrenos a pesar del frío increíble que hacía.  
-Me gustas-dijo interrumpiendo el relato que le estaba haciendo la chica sobre lo que había pasado en su clase de transformaciones.

Se quedó petrificada, en shock.

Draco, Draco Malfoy se le estaba declarando. Y de improvisto. Y lo que era peor, era su amigo. Y si queremos empeorar las cosas, está que era su amigo, por no decir el mejor, al que le contaba todas las cosas sobre ella y, siempre vamos de mal en peor, Harry, el peor enemigo de él y contrincante si hablamos de la chica.

_'Hay, Merlín. Por favor no. Por favor que esto sea un sueño y que me despierte, que me ría y seguir durmiendo. O, aunque sea, que ahora se ría y que diga que es una broma. Por favor.'_

Pero parece que Merlín no le hizo caso y que el rubio no estaba bromeando.

-Eh… yo… no.-Y se fue corriendo desesperadamente hasta entrar en el castillo.

Él suspiró. Se la esperaba.  
Pero tenía que decírselo, tenía una opresión en el pecho que le impedía seguir siendo amigo de la chica y estar enamorado de ella.

Entró también en el castillo, fue por las mazmorras, entró a la Sala Común de Slytherin y fue a su habitación.  
Acto seguido, se tiró en su cama.  
En el cuarto no había nadie.  
Claro, todos estaban paseándose por el castillo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, gruesas lágrimas le recorrían la cara.

-Malfoy, no sabes lo que dices… Acuérdate, 'va a llegar un momento donde te vas a sentir tan mal por la chica de la que estás enamorado, que las lágrimas te van a salir solas'.

Eso le había dicho Ginny y él no comprendía como podía llorar por alguien.  
Sin embargo, ahora lo entendía.

Se quedó dormido con esos pensamientos en su mente.  
Recién despertó a las cinco de la mañana del día siguiente.  
Se duchó, se cepilló los dientes y se vistió.

Se fijó en el reloj y ya eran las seis y media.  
En ese momento ya se podía entrar a desayunar.

Fue al Gran Comedor y se fijo que ella estaba ahí, sentada, hablando con la mejor amiga de la chica.  
Hermione lo vio, le murmuró algo a Ginny, ésta se dio vuelta y lo miró.

Él no podía seguir con el jueguito de las miradas así que dirigió sus ojos grises hacia su mesa, fue y se sentó.

Terminó de desayunar y se paró.  
Se chocó con alguien. Esa escena le parecía conocida.

-Draco… perdona… yo también te amo, pero lo nuestro es un amor imposible

Y lo besó en la boca frente a todos, dejándolos con la boca abierta.  
Primero se odiaban, después se hicieron amigos¿y ahora se amaban?  
¿Qué pasaba?

FIN

* * *

No, no me di un golpe en la cabeza. Tampoco estoy loca.  
Pero es el fin, el 'the end.  
Al menos, de la primera parte,  
Osea... si seguíamos así, la historia no terminaba más.  
Las explicaciones de por qué Ginny lo besó y le dijo que le amaba,vienen en la continuación. Gracias por cada crítica, y en caso contrario, cada vez que leyeron la historia.  
La continuación se llamará "Sigamos con lo nuestro" y la empezaré a subir en poco tiempo, asi que ya saben.. ¡Léanla!

Espero que hayan disfrutado cada capítulo. Yo lo hize mientras los escribía.  
Les mando un beso y.  
critiquen!  
Les manda un saludo,  
Melo


End file.
